Gas Stations
by SeaThreePeeO
Summary: Put Michaelangelo and Raphael in a moving vehicle and let the fun begin! FINISHED
1. Gas Stations

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the rights to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any other Mirage characters.  This story is just for fun, blahdy  blah yakerty splakerty.

Gas Stations.  Chapter one.

Michaelangelo and Raphael travelled down the highway in April's car.  They had been running errands most of the afternoon and although Splinter hadn't liked the idea of his two most mischievous sons using the motor vehicle, he had relented given the distance they had to travel.

Michaelangelo looked out of the window and noticed a small child in the rear of a car that drew along side them.  The child noticed her strange observer and her face lit up, she gave a cheery wave.  Michaelangelo replied with several funny faces and a wave of his own, the child squealed in delight as the car speed up and over took them.  Raphael glanced away from the road to look at his brother, still going through some childish motions to the car that was now in front of them.  "You need help!"  He simply stated.  Michaelangelo broke free from his game.  "Aww come on where's you sense of fun?"  Raphael sighed and shook his head; he ejected a cassette from the stereo and handed it to Mikey.  "Here, make yourself useful and get another tape out."  Michaelangelo opened the glove box and stalled.  "What's is it?"  Raphael asked, only daring to take his eyes of the road for a few seconds.

"These."  Michaelangelo carefully pulled out a pair of small black lace panties.  "Do you think there're April's?"  Raphael stared at the under garment dangling from Michaelangelo's hand.  "Who was the last to borrow the car?" 

"Leo."  Michaelangelo said turning the panties over in his hand.  "Who'd have thought?"  Raphael burst in to uncontrollable fits of laughter; he had to brake hard to avoid hitting the car in front.  "How does that Meatloaf song go?"  He wheezed.  "I can see paradise by the dash board light?"  Michaelangelo tossed the panties back into the glove box.  "Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed, we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed."  He added, sucking in air to stop himself from laughing too hard.

Just a little taste.  If you like what you see and would like some more, please let me know.


	2. Fill'er up

Please note I have never been to an American Gas Station, nor have I ever filled a car up. So this is purely guesswork. So no complaints!  
  
Gas Stations  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Raphael signalled and coasted over to the turning. "What are we doing?" Michaelangelo asked as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
  
"I promised April we would fill the car up before we returned it." Raphael steered into the Gas station forecourt.  
  
"Good, I could do with something to eat." Michaelangelo started to dig through his coat pockets for some change. Raphael looked at the candy and burger wrappers strewn around Michaelangelo's feet. "Where do you put it all?" He questioned raising an eyeridge. They stopped next to a vacant pump; Raphael released his seat belt and clambered out. Carefully choosing the right gasoline dispenser, he opened the gas tank cap and fed the nozzle in. Michaelangelo opened his door slightly and watched the concentration play across Raphael's face. "I love the smell of gasoline." Michaelangelo announced taking a deep breath.  
  
"Hmm." Raphael replied, keeping one eye on the counter. "While your sitting there doin' nothing, empty out that trash."  
  
Michaelangelo struggled out of the car, his arms laden with all kinds of confectionary and fast food wrappers. He screwed everything up into a ball and proceeded to stuff it into a small plastic weighted trashcan. He watched as several bits fell out and were carried away by the breeze. "Well I tried." He shrugged to himself pushing his hands into his pockets; he walked back over to the car. Raphael was busy trying to get the second rate gas pump to work properly, banging and kicking it hadn't worked. He was now close to threatening it. The Monkees I'm a Believer came on the radio, this was all the encouragement Michaelangelo needed. He started to jump around the forecourt in what could only be described as a drunken attempt at a rain dance. Raphael looked up to notice that most of the forecourt's occupants were starting to stare. "Do you remember that Tee shirt we saw?" Raphael turned to Michaelangelo.  
  
"What Tee shirt?" Michaelangelo asked not stopping.  
  
"The one that said, I'm with Stoopid? Well, I am giving serious thought to buying it."  
  
Michaelangelo halted half way through his arm waving. "Who put worms in your mud pie?" At that moment the pump failed to cut out and gasoline spilled all over the floor. "Oh for the love of!" Raphael ranted as he rammed the nozzle back into its holder. 


	3. Pay Up

Pay Up

"Come on!"  Raphael gestured for Michaelangelo to follow him as he headed for the shop.  They reached it only to find a note clinging to the automatic glass doors, 'Please youse kiosk windoe' stood out in sloppy black writing.  Raphael groaned as he made his way to the kiosk, Michaelangelo stayed reading the note a few times over before skipping off to catch up with Raphael.

The sales assistant was rocking back in his chair, feet wedged up against the counter.  A small color television, showing some corny soap opera commanded most of his attention.  Raphael tapped on the glass of the window; just above the little grill you have to shout through.  The sales assistant looked at him still not quite all there.  "Eh?"  He muttered shoving a handful of chips in his mouth.  Raphael let out a sigh before beginning, how he hated dealing with the general public.  "Pump number two isn't working right.  It failed to cut out and spilt gasoline, take three dollars off."  Raphael paused before forcing out a "Please."  The sale assistant looked a Raphael as if he had dropped in from another planet.  "No speak English. K?"  Raphael's face soured a little as he mulled over the man's words.  A small smirk crept out on Michaelangelo's face; he loved watching his brother interact with humans.  The sales assistant's attention had been grabbed by the television again.  "I won't pay."  Raphael bent slightly so that his words would travel through the grill unhindered.  The assistant leapt up from his chair.  "Whadda mean you won't pay?"

"Ah, so you do speak English."  Raphael smiled, smug that his plan had paid off.  The assistant suddenly looked trapped.  "Knock three dollars off and I will think about paying you."  Raphael continued.

"Two dollars."  The assistant puffed up a little.

"Two fifty."

"Two dollars or I call police."  Raphael relented and slipped the cash through the slot.


	4. Potty Time

Michaelangelo and Raphael walked back towards the car, Raphael muttering under his breath about dumb assed humans.  Just before they reached their destination Michaelangelo froze in mid step.  Raphael looked behind to see what was holding up his brother. Michaelangelo stood there, a pained expression passed over his face.  "I gotta go!"  He said finally.

"What, now?"  Raphael replied.  Michaelangelo managed a nod as he nervously shuffled his weight from side to side.  "I thought I told you to go before we came out."  Raphael sighed in exasperation.

"I didn't need to go then!"  Michaelangelo protested, his expression getting desperate. 

"You shouldn't have drunk all that pop."  Raphael's face crumpled into an irritated scowl.  "Come on."  He hissed turning back towards the shop.  After several minutes of saying the word 'restroom' and arguing with the sales assistant, Raphael triumphantly held the key in his hand.  They slowly wondered over to the small dark buildings at the other end of the forecourt.   Raphael fiddled with the key trying to get it to work in the rusted padlock.  "Hurry up!"  Michaelangelo squirmed and jigged about.  "Hold it in, do a dance, that's the way to keep dry pants."  He kept saying to himself over and over.  Eventually the padlock gave up the fight and the door to the Men's Restroom swung open.  Michaelangelo gave a silent prayer as he tried to push past Raphael.  The room was cold, dank and lit by only one flickering strip light, which emitted a low buzzing sound.  The floor was a mess, soggy paper towels all over the place, not to mention the pile of needles thoughtfully placed in one corner by some desolate drug user.  It was then the smell hit him, Michaelangelo recoiled in horror, covering his face with his arm he backed out of the room as fast as he could, almost bowling Raphael over on the way.

"What's wrong now?"  Raphael growled after managing to right a stumble.

"I am NOT going in there!"  Michaelangelo pointed towards the restroom.  "It smells like a sewer!"  Raphael looked at Mikey as if he had stepped in something nasty.  "And?"  Michaelangelo shot him a dirty look.  "Can't you hold on?"

"Nooo!" came a squeak.

"Go behind a bush or something."  Michaelangelo scanned the vast concrete space and gave Raphael another look.  "Maybe the Ladies isn't so bad."  Raphael suggested setting to work on the padlock.

"If you think I'm going in there, you're crazy!"  Michaelangelo folded his arms across his chest.

"Aww come on, who's gonna know?  I'll even stand guard for you."  A sly smile crept across Raphael's face.

Back Next Chapter


	5. Usual Suspects

This room wasn't much better than the last; it was dark, dank and disgusting.  Across the walls was written who did what to who and where.  At least it didn't smell too bad, quickly glancing back at Raphael, Michaelangelo stepped inside and pushed the door to.  _So this was where girls disappeared to in gangs of no less than five?_  Michaelangelo couldn't see the attraction himself, hanging out all day in the bathroom, talking about god knows who and doing god knows what.  Michaelangelo over came his initial nervousness when he spotted a relatively clean and dry cubicle.

Raphael leaned back against the wall of the toilet block and absentmindedly scanned the forecourt.  The usual suspects where out in full force tonight.  True to gas station fashion there was the cigarette smoking gas pumper, just waiting to blow everyone to kingdom come with an ill placed flick.  The ignorant cell phone user stood under the 'Cell phones must not be used anywhere on this forecourt' sign with a phone permanently bonded to his ear.  A typical carload of teenagers off, on what no doubt promised to be an exciting night of making out and stealing bases.  Raphael straightened up and paid attention as two young ladies from the group started towards him.  As they drew near he caught bits of their conversation.

'I can wait to get there.  Everyone says that Paul Sotton has it bad for me.'  This was met by a squealing noise made by her companion.

'I know, I know.  You're so lucky!  Paul is like, so hot.'

'I am just glad we stopped.  I thought we would never find a bathroom.'

An evil thought flashed across Raphael's mind.  Both girls gave Raphael a wary look as they pushed the door to the ladies restroom open and entered.  _It's only a matter of time._  Raphael thought, not trying to hide the smirk that had quickly spread across his face.   

Michaelangelo finished washing his hands, only he wasn't sure what good it would do.  Given the state of the bathroom, he was likely to catch something from the water as well.  Giving his hands a final shake he turned round and collided head on with one of the girls, who ended up sprawled on the dirty floor.  Something happened to Michaelangelo's body, it seized up rooting him to the spot.

Raphael counted down the seconds until he heard an unmistakable scream.

'You Pervert!'

Michaelangelo's stuttering excuses and pleas could be heard flittering through the door.  All of a sudden he burst out, followed by what looked like a toilet roll holder.

"But, but, but!"  He was still stammering as he dodged the missile.  Raphael couldn't help but explode into laughter.  Michaelangelo spun around.  "YOU!"  He hissed.    


	6. Weeping sores

A wide grin crept across the whole of Raphael's face as Michaelangelo edged nearer.

"You."  Michaelangelo continued to hiss as he drew closer.  "You Raphael, are a weeping sore on the ass of humanity!"

Raphael feigned a look of shock.  "You've hurt me right here Mikey."  He sniggered placing a hand across his chest.  In a spilt second Michaelangelo charged his guffawing brother.  Raphael had little time to react before he was upon him, they collided haphazardly sending themselves hurtling towards the ground, a short quick scuffle resulted as Michaelangelo tried frantically to strangle his brother, before Raphael managed to throw him off.  Michaelangelo staggered backwards a small distance and prepared to launch another attack, Raphael had only just managed to scramble to his feet before he had to dodge the roundhouse kick coming his way.  Michaelangelo spun round on his supporting leg and followed through with a back fist strike. Raphael jeered and mocked him as he blocked it, he didn't see the front kick that sent him sprawling until it was too late.

"Yes!"  Michaelangelo punched the air, but his victory was short lived, Raphael sprung to his feet, his expression soured.

"You think you've got what it takes, uh Mikey?"  Raphael sneered, gesturing with his arms held wide as he walked towards his brother.  "You think you can take me down?"  He shoved Michaelangelo hard on the shoulders, causing him to lose balance slightly.  Michaelangelo groaned inwardly, _why did Raph have to turn everything into a full on fight?  _Raphael shoved him again this time harder, causing Michaelangelo to stumble.

By now a large crowd had gathered around the two brothers, watching their every move.  Michaelangelo had no intention of reacting to his brother's taunts and threats that was until someone in the crowd yelled.

"FIGHT!"

Not fully understanding why himself, he punched Raphael hard in the face making his brother recoil, the moment he did it he knew it was the worse move he could have possibly made.  The chants grew louder and louder until they rung around the gas station forecourt and throbbed in their heads.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Momentarily frozen with fear Michaelangelo waited for his brother to make the next move, he knew there was no calming him down now, Raphael hated losing especially in front of an audience.  Raphael swept his brother down with a low kick, before he could even move, he was on top of him, forcing him on to his back he seized Michaelangelo by the throat.  Michaelangelo stared up into his face, he could see the uncontrollable rage behind Raphael's eyes, it was getting harder to breathe as his brother began to tighten his grip.  He didn't quite fancy the idea of having his head dashed against the concrete below, Michaelangelo squirmed for all he was worth, but it wasn't working, he grabbed Raphael's arms and started to dig his thumbs into the insides of his elbows.

Suddenly the crowd parted to reveal the attendant holding a large bucket, he threw its contains over the fighting pair.  Michaelangelo and Raphael sucked large amounts of air as the cold water hit them.

"No fightin, I call police."  The attendant announced.


	7. The Journeys End

Raphael heaved himself off his equally drenched sibling making sure he pushed down hard enough to cause Michaelangelo to cry out in pain.  He stormed off towards the car, accompanied by the slop-slap of his wet clothes against his skin.

Bouncing up Michaelangelo dragged himself and his squelching sneakers after his brother.  When he reached the car Raphael was sat in the driving seat staring dead ahead, gripping the steering wheel with such force his knuckles whitened.  Michaelangelo opened his mouth to say something.

"Shut up and get in!"  Raphael growled, without moving.

Michaelangelo hesitated momentarily before doing has he was told.  He fidgeted in his seat, inspecting the suddenly interesting foot well scarcely daring to breathe.  The burning fury radiating from his brother was so tangible he could almost taste it.  Raphael put the car into drive and spinning the tires, pulled away from the forecourt.

They travelled shrouded in an uncomfortable silence for several miles.  Michaelangelo absentmindedly fiddled with the door lock while he gazed out of the window.

"Will you stop that?!"  Raphael barked, "It's annoying!"

Michaelangelo sighed, all was quiet, but it wasn't to last.  "So, in an all out kick-arse battle to the death, between Godzilla and the T-Rex from Jurassic Park.  Who do you think will win?"

Raphael's face softened slightly.  "The Rex."  He answered after a short while.

"Hello!"  Michaelangelo made a knocking gesture on his forehead.  "Are you crazy bro, Godzilla is the size of a freaking skyscraper!"

"Alright."  Raphael concentrated for a few seconds.  "Who's sexier, Catwoman or Batgirl."

A huge smile illuminated Michaelangelo's face, lighting up his eyes "Meeeow!" 

The End


End file.
